Baby, You're Trouble For Me
by waifukou
Summary: Sakura isn't your typical wild bad playgirl. It's all a facade in a way. She's been through hell, works at her mom's friends burlesque club as a waiter due to her debt and constantly feels the need to get away. Now she's forced to enter high school? Maybe with the current boys and men entering her life, she'll see life through a different light. SakuMulti
1. Hey Bad Girl

A boy in a spiky ponytail sat at a desk with a dim light turned on. He pulled open a drawer, grabbing out a plain faded green notebook. He flipped it open and began to write words on it.

 _I have a lot to tell you._

 _About him. Them. Mostly about her._

 _I loved her at first glance._

 _She was beautiful like the clouds in the sky. For a moment, I felt her there by my side. Mostly she was whenever we were at school. Hell, I even switched classes to be able to sit next to her or even be near her. But even when I was beside with her, it never felt like she was really there with me._

 _Just like the clouds, she always floated past by me and I was content with watching her. Like the sun setting in the clouds, she was red and bright. And I was always there watching. She was completely unattainable for someone like me._

 _She's a drifter. She's there then in a minute when you're not looking she's gone in a flash. Yet it would be unfair if I only told you half the story._

 _This is the story about the girl I loved named Sakura Haruno. My pink cloud in the sky._

 _Let me start at the beginning….."_

-x-

 **She's into superstitions**

 **Black cats and voodoo dolls**

 **I feel a premonition**

 **That girl's going to make me fall**

-x-

"Ne, ne have you heard about that new western girl enrolling here? Sakura Haruko...Haduko?.. something! I heard she was supposed to start attending a week ago!" Naruto excitedly said as he and his friends were walking the crowded hallways of their high school.

"Che, what's so good about her? Although I heard she has quite the record at school. But still who cares? Just another dumb bimbo that goes here. " Kiba responded, walking beside Naruto once without his hoodie showing off the spring uniform attire. A white plain button shirt with a loose tie and the Konoha high school crest on the shoulder with blue pants on. Kiba looked behind his shoulder at his two other friends.

"Don't you guys agree?"

Shino looked up from the tile floor he was staring at and shrugged. "I doubt we'll have a chance to get to know or see her. If her absences keeps up at this rate, she'll be expelled."

Naruto whined out loud. "Ehhhh! That's not fair, I really wanted to meet her! She might look like me!"

"Psh, good riddance then if she's gone. We don't need another halfer like you anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Shikamaru put his arms behind his back and slowly walked behind the three of his friends, staring at the see through windows to gaze up at the clouds. He looked away to see the loudest of his friends, Kiba and Naruto bickering over something. Shino just standing beside Kiba and witnessing everything yet Shikamaru couldn't guess his expression. He never could as it was always hidden behind his shades and thick coat.

He yawned and scratched his head, trying to remember what they were talking about but was zoned out earlier.

Something about some new girl and getting expelled…?

He shook his head and looked up to still see the two fussing but over something new this time and Shino still watching. Shikamaru frowned. He could never keep up with the two of them. Shino was doable. The better company of the two as he was the quietest and mostly observed.

He continued walking sluggishly behind the three of his friends since childhood, turning his head back to gaze at the clouds again. How fluffy they looked this morning. Maybe today will be a good day, he hoped in his mind. Then the lazy pineapple looking haired boy remembered he forgot to do Asuma-sensei's history homework and sighed loudly. That man was going to kill him.

"Yo shiky!" He stopped in his tracks. The voice all too familiar.

Shikamaru turned around to reveal his teacher Asuma smiling happily at him with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, leaning by the door to faculty room.

His three friends stop walking and yell at him across the hallway. "Oi, Shikamaru, you good?"

Shikamaru waves them off saying to go ahead without him. He watches Kiba and Naruto eagerly rush off, racing each other while Shino walks behind, not even bothering to run.

The lazy boy turned back around to face his sensei who still had a dumb smile placed on his face.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for having that _thing_ in your mouth during school? Also why're you looking so happy in the morning for? Ahhh, this all sounds so troublesome, man. I should've stayed home.." The boy said all at once, feeling something bad about to happen.

He didn't know why he felt the need to get away from his teacher so quickly. He should be glad this was more time out of class and excused since a teacher requested his time. Shikamaru planned to sleep through most of his class today anyway.

His beloved teacher plucked the cigarette out of his mouth; still a smile on his face pushed the door wide to show the faculty room open revealing many teachers in their messy desks covered in books and swamped with paperwork. Asuma ushered his favourite student in, pushing the reluctant boy through the door.

"Nah as long as the chairman isn't around, I won't get into trouble. Besides you've seen me smoke before. Shouldn't be a big deal if you saw me with a cig in my mouth anyway."

The duo walked through the desks, careful not to bother the swamped teachers. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Still, you know I hate it when you smoke."

Asuma reached his desk, ignoring the boy's comment and looking through a stack of papers.

"And you're as messy as ever. Really, I'm not sure how you're even engaged with one of the prettiest teachers in the school right now." Shikamaru said, waiting on the side.

He watched boredly as his teacher frantically looked for some papers before coming across a nude folder and grabbing it from the stack.

"Yeah yeah I know she's way out of my league but that's not the reason why I brought you here today."

The bearded teacher handed his favourite student the folder and Shikamaru just stared at it.

"What is this?"

"A request!"

"No."

"Eh?! I haven't even told you about it yet!"

Shikamaru was already yawning, making his way to the door of the room. "It seems like more work and I'm in no mood to deal with it."

The bearded teacher grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him all the way back to his desk. The boy choked on air, having the shirt pressed so tightly to his neck and gasped when he was finally released. He looked up at his teacher who had a serious expression on his face and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Che, this all seems like a pain in the ass."

"Just hear me out okay?"

The boy looked at his teacher lazily. Asian placed a wide grin on his face, realizing the boy was allowing him the chance to "hear him out." (Which was rare since he normally would've walked out by now and would've if he didn't intervene and drag him back)

He grabbed the folder and opened it to reveal tons of late assignments and unfilled paperwork.

"What the….I already did this homework days ago. This was given out when school started."

"Correct! But one of the students here hasn't been attending, could you give her all the work she's been missing and convince her to come?"

"Isn't that your job? Do it yourself." The boy stated matter of factly.

The teacher scratched his beard. "Well...yes. But I doubt she'll listen to someone like me. Maybe someone like you will spark something inside of her to come!"

"No thanks."

"Ehhhh, but if her absences keeps up, she'll get expelled and I'll be partially to blame!" Shikamaru watched as his teacher scratched the back of his head. "I've heard this girl has had a really tough life. Her not coming to school irks me for some reason...I'm not sure. Besides my love Kurenai is expecting me to bring her back!" The teacher ending the sentence coo'd looking at his ring finer. Faint blush marks setting on his very brown skin making the lazy teen shrink his nose up.

"Ahhh so that's why." Shikamaru looked at the sheepish expression on his face and snatched the folder from his hand.

"I'll do it later after school."

"Wooah! Thanks Shiky, you're such a lifesaver. The address is written on the back and her name is Sakura Haruno!"

The boy was halfway through the door, already regretting his decision.

-X-

 **She's into new sensation**

 **New kicks in the candlelights**

 **She's got a new addiction**

 **For every day and night**

-X-

"Ehhhh?! Where is Sen-chan?" A distressed half naked busty female cried out loud, shoving all the changing girls aside making one girl who was applying a bright red lipstick smear it across her face.

"Mei! Watch the hell where you're going!" A girl with black hair styled in a pixie cut yelled, slamming the makeup tool on her white bright vanity making it wobble.

The busty woman in a lacy blue bra and matching thong turned around and tried hard to hold back her laugh. "Pfft hahah Kuro, you look like a clown! "

The comment made the girl widen in horror, looking at her vanity mirror and gasped at the sight. The pixie black haired girl suddenly turned around , pushing her chair aside and grabbed Mei's long wild auburn hair forcefully. Mei cried out in pain, trying to get out the hold while managing to not ruin her precious long locks.

"Kuro! That hurts you bitch!"

"Watch where you're going dumb bitch! Some of us are trying to preparing for our performances tonight!"

"Can you guys settle down? Some of us are trying to get ready." A blonde haired women in a low ponytail spoke while pulling up a black lacy sock on one of her legs.

Kurotsuchi clenched a fistful of Mei's hair in her hand yet finally let it go, her anger simmering down and a few strands falling to the ground. The busty brown haired woman saw and cried out, grabbing her head.

"You she devil! My naturally wild unkempt hair is one of my best features!"

Kurotsuchi simply said 'hmpf' and made her way back to her vanity to wipe off the red mess on her face.

"Yugitaaaa, look at what she did!" Mei said still holding her head yet going over to the mid changing blonde female.

"Yes, yes. Now get dressed Mei. You still have your makeup to put on. " Not the eldest yet most mature of the girl's Yugita Ni spoke, helping the busty female still distressed about her hair sit into a chair.

"Che, shouldn't have been making a big fuss over nothing. Now I have to restart!" Kuro said while wiping the red lipstick off the side of her face and re applying some white powder over it.

"I wasn't making a big fuss over nothing! I can't find Sen and her performance is the main opening tonight!" Mei spoke out loud as Yugita held her down, pulling over a blue dress over her head.

"Sen isn't coming tonight. She had a private show scheduled for her at another bar." Yome spoke while just walking backstage where everyone was getting ready. Yome was Sen's usual partner in everything, both claiming in being childhood friends and a dance duo on stage.

"Eh?! She could've told us that."

"She did. If she's not going on stage tonight, neither will I."

The short child looking yet adult girl spoke turning around to walk out, her curled pigtails swishing behind her.

Mei stood up from her chair. "What! You can't just walk out on us like that!"

"Yes I can. There's no point in being here if Sen isn't. And you old ladies are too slow to keep up with my fast paced dancing performances."

"For a girl as cute as you, your attitude sure ain't!" Mei said, bawling her fist up and ready to slap the short girl who just walked away but was stopped by a dark skinned female.

"Ne, at least stay. It seems we're short on staff today so just for tonight, try to do it without Sen!" Fuu said, positivity sparkling in her voice. She was one of the newest, youngest _and_ friendliest members of the burlesque club.

"Fine. If you can find me a compatible partner to dance with."

"Sure! Let's see. Are any of you girls willing to partner with Yome!" Fuu asked cheerfully, turning around to see all the woman attending to their makeup, completely ignoring her request. Most of them showing disinterest and wanting nothing to do with the rude girl.

"See? Look what I told you? I'm leaving." The childish girl spoke and turned around to bump into a firm yet squishy surface or person.

Yome looked directly at the pair of boobs she bumped into before tilting her head up to reveal dark green eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

"Oh and watch where you're going." The pink haired waiter retorted back making the girl go wide.

"Oi! Sakura! What took you so long! Bring me my sake! Anko just told me a bunch of men requested me today so I have to get super drunk before I meet them." Mei said, not seeing the two collide and went back to attending her makeup activity.

Yome glared at the pink haired girl named Sakura whom she bumped into. She past her and purposely shoved her against the shoulder as she walked by.

Mei stood up, fully dressed in her outfit. A strapless short blue dress showing off the older woman's curves and her cleavage poking out more than usual. She had long black latex gloves on and tall wedges. She stalked her way to Sakura and grabbed two bottles of sake on the tray she was holding.

"What took you so long, Saku-chan? Is it a full house out there tonight?" The older woman spoke, opening the bottle's cap with her mouth and spitting it out. She chugged half of it down immediately and Sakura watched with an unreadable expression before responding.

"Yeah, more or less. Same as every night. Guess it's just my charm to attract old drunk men."

"Ah, must be so hard! Such a cute girl like you serving all those horny men! You should be on stage with us." Mei draped her arm across the girl, bringing the sake bottle back to her mouth.

"No way. We have enough young girls back here. I don't think our backstage can take anymore." Kurotsuchi spoke, somewhat subtly throwing shade at Yome and not really hiding it as she glared at the short girl with pigtails who was still standing at the top of the stair class that would lead to the exit of the backstage.

"It would be so much fun if Sakura joined! She totally has the body for it!" Fuu said happily while clapping her hands together and accepting one of the last bottles of sake on the tray before thanking Sakura.

"As expected from being half American. She has the body that we full blooded Japanese girls can only dream of!" Mei said, moving on to her second bottle of sake before Yugita grabbed it and poured herself a small glass making the older woman pout.

"Has the alcohol already gotten to you Terumi?"

All of the girls who were changing or just talking stopped, turning to see whom the voice belonged to and it being the owner of the burlesque club where they worked, Tsunade.

"Tsu-chan!~ Have you come to drink by my side like old times?" Mei ran to the busty owner who was an old childhood friend of hers and was ready to glomp her yet got smacked away.

"Ow…"

"Stop messing around, Terumi. You should be getting ready for your guests and performance later tonight instead of drinking and talking. I'll deduct your pay by half." The older woman glared making her whimper.

"You wouldn't!"

Tsunade looked to the side at Yome who stood there and turned to stare at the owner dead in the eye.

"I'm pairing you up with Sakura tonight. All the girls don't fit your type of dancing or attitude. So hurry up and get ready. You're performing with or without Sen."

The girl spoke back. "And if I don't?"

"I'll fire you on the spot."

The short girl squeaked out an apology' before running ahead to get her outfit. Her mean attitude quickly changing in front of Tsunade. Because being the owner/manager of the club you work at makes it hard to defy orders from.

Tsunade then looked to turn at Sakura who just watched everything with a bored expression. She lifted an eyebrow at the older woman.

"You heard me. Get ready."

"What about the orders? I have those to attend to." Sakura ushered to the tray she was holding like it was the most obvious thing in the world because it...kinda was. Tsunade stalked her way, her black heels making a hard clicking noise against the wooden boarded floor and all the half naked woman making way for the strict owner. She snatched the tray away.

"Samui will take care out of it. Her performance isn't due till after yours and I'm only letting you perform this opening dance so go change."

Sakura didn't wait to respond before making her way in the direction of Yome to go change.

Mei rubbed her slightly red forehead with her fresh manicured nail where she got rudely flicked on.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so harsh on her. It makes sense if you're mean on us because we're your employees. But she's only a girl Tsu."

"This is the only way."

"You're only pushing her farther away."

"This will help her become strong unlike her mother." Tsunade spoke before sashaying her way back to the stairs, her long black jacket that was on her shoulders flying past her along with the tray under her arm.

'Will it really…?" Mei thought, sipping on the bottle before an important thing flashed in her mind.

"Oh yeah Tsu-chan, Anko got a call from some high school saying the chairman wanted to speak with you."

The sentence made the busty blonde stop in her steps on the flight of the stairs, tensing up before resuming her walk.

"Got it."

-X-

 **She'll make you take your clothes off**

 **And go dancing in the rain**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life**

 **But she'll take away your pain**

 **Like a bullet to your brain**

-X-

Sakura slipped on the black lacy tights in silence as Yome was already changed and applying more pink blush to her cheeks.

She put on the black shorts and clicked on the many belts that went along with the outfit. Yome watched in envy as the younger girl pulled up her tank top to reveal a plain red bra yet looking like more on the pink haired girl. It looked like she was advertising for a high end underwear brand with her perky white breasts filling it all in and her toned stomach.

Yome looked down at her flatter than a pancake chest and hissed under breath before applying red lipstick.

Sakura continued to unclasp her red bra, revealing a smooth creamy back. She put on the loose one strap black shirt with the ends being decorated with fishnets. She looked at herself in the tall mirror decorated with lights and adjusted the top making it tighter. The tightness embracing her western figures and Yome glared.

"Just follow my lead. And don't try to get in my way."

The short girl twisted the ends of her left pigtail while telling her so. Sakura stared at her through the mirror before turning to face her with a smirk on her face.

"And if I do?"

Yome turned around, surprised at how the usually obedient girl just now talked back at her. She eyed her with suspicion yet faced her vanity to set down a makeup product.

"Can't believe I have to share my spotlight with someone other than Sen. This is ridiculous. You don't have half the talent as I do."

Sakura made her way to the girl, dressed in the outfit for the show and looked so much different on her while it looked less than ordinary on Yome. She towered over the girl who was sitting at the makeup vanity, still glaring at her. Sakura bent down to reach her height. She brought a finger to her face, bringing the girl's chin close to her face. Yome no longer glaring watched in awe as she finally looked closely at the girl she only saw as a waiter at the club she was working in.

She noticed pinkette had mesmerizing big jade eyes with long eyelashes that Yome had to achieve with many thick layers of mascara. Her nose long and straight unlike her small, barely noticeable one. Fixated on her face, Sakura's pink thick lips began to move. Her minty breath fanning over Yome's caked face.

"Maybe I don't. But I sure don't have half the patience to put up with that unnecessary attitude on yours."

Yome snapped out of her in awe daze and broke away from the girl, backing up into the vanity and various things standing on the vanity fell. She looked at her in shock, the girl who was just smirking at her now had a ice cold expression on her face.

Sakura stood from her bending position, her cleavage pressed up better than a push up bra could ever do and smugly looked at the girl.

"I find it in your best interest to not get in _my way."_

Yome watched her mysterious temporary dance partner walk away back to the mirror. She was horrified yet amazed at how cool but scary she was. She growled at her, cheeks dusted red from their current closeness and how the girl smelled like vanilla and stood up, stomping away in anger. Damn her for being so hot yet mean at the same time!

Sakura watched her angry figure leave with a small smirk on her face before walking to the makeup vanity and picking up a tube of lipstick. She stared at it for a good five minutes with a solemn expression before applying it on her naturally pink tinted lips. She puckered up, wiping the matte formula all over her thick lips.

Her pink tint disappearing completely, being replaced with a dark satin red.

-X-

 **Her lips are devil red**

 **And her skin's the color mocha**

 **She will wear you out**

 **Livin the vida loca**

-X-

"Ugh what the hell?" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath. The lazy boy looked back and forth at the rundown apartment and down at the address on the folder before shaking his head.

What kind of directions are these? They were misleading. It led him to literally nowhere. The directions ended up leading him to badly conditioned empty apartments in the run down areas of town that were planning on being renovating. Shikamaru was smart. More than a smart. A genius. He just never applied himself. He was smart enough to not stick his head in Konoha downtowns areas. He heard the infamous talk about girls getting raped in the alleyways and people often disappearing in the streets. So why the hell was he here?

Why is he risking his safety to return some absent work _and_ for a girl he didn't even know? Ugh, this was all such a pain in the ass.

Not to mention, there were rats everywhere and he normally wouldn't be scared of such a juvenile thing. Yet it gave himself a mini heart attack hearing a thump behind him or right around a corner. He would turn around, ready to resort to begging or running away but sighing in relief as it was only a squeaking rat.

This was all so troublesome.

He sighed turning away from the apartment and walking back in a anonymous direction. What does he do now? It would be more of a hassle to return home and get yelled out at his mom for being out so late. But it was going to be more of a pain returning to school tomorrow without giving this girl her missing assignments and having to explain it to Asuma who's only going to get on his ass about it and all his incomplete history homework.

A loud cackle broke Shikamaru from his thoughts as he looked up to see a an old man being dragged by another man.

"Haaaa, Beniji let go of me! The show hasn't even started." The man being dragged pouted, holding up an empty bottle of beer. He brought it to his lips and frowned.

"Beniji! I've run out! Let's go back." The man who was dragging his friend smiled nervously.

"You've had enough, Lin. You have work tomorrow and you're the one who got drunk before the performance started."

Shikamaru watched the two walk by him into the dark streets and realized where he was. He just walked deeper into the depths of downtown Konoha. He gasped and looked around to return the way he got back home but stopped in his tracks as his eyes came across a bright flashing light.

He looked up to see a large rectangular sign dangling from a tall building. The sign was decorated by bright lights around it all over and a female body on top of it. Her bright naked figure's lights flashing widely on top, accenting the sign making it even brighter. The names letters lighting up, blinking rapidly saying "Konoha's Paradise"

"Konoha's infamous Burlesque club, eh?" The lazy boy found himself speaking out loud. The night's air reflected as he spoke the words with a puff of the coldness coming out.

He should've just gone home. He should've taken the scolding from his mother and the disappointed yet lazy expression on his father face. But for some reason, he found himself walking up the stairs to the burlesque club. It's like his body took control and his feet were moving on his own.

And by the time, he regained consciousness he was at the door leading to the burlesque club. Really, this must've been a sign from Kami to run away and go home, not too late to accept his punishment at home. Before he could make any decision, he got shoved to the side by a tall buff figure.

"Get out of the way kid."

Shikamaru watched as the buff man shoved him aside making the lazy boy stumble a bit, grabbing the steel pole of the staircase to balance himself.

He watched as the man opened the door wide, allowing other men behind him walk in and Shikamaru stood, grasping the staircase bar's tighter at the sight of the door open revealing.

A hard wave of alcohol and laughs came from the door, hitting Shikamaru's face and he widen his eyes of the busty woman walking with men by their side and men in tables with a woman by their side, laughing at something they said.

"So are you going to come in or what?"

A woman with a very revealing outfit came in his view as she stood in front of the door with an arm on her hip. She had wild purple hair tied up and her entire body covered in fishnets, only a large brown coat and black shorts to barely hide her lower body part and flashing her breasts.

He just stared at her and the woman took notice of the school crest on his uniform. Her eyes brightened.

"Ah you must be from the school, Konoha Academy. I got a call from them earlier. Ne, ne, you're kinda cute for a kid your age. What's your name?"

She bent down to grab Shikamaru by the collar, exposing him a full view of her chest making the boy blush.

"Oi, stop, what are you, it's Shikamaru! Now let go of me."

He was roughly grabbed by the collar (second time today, what is up with grabbing collars, man?) and thrown into the door making his eyes go go round at the bright room of people everywhere. Tables filled with men sitting in stools, talking to each other. Some ushering for more beer and other men in booths with busty girls by their side, their arms around them possessively.

"I'm Anko, Shika-kun. You sure are cute."

Shikamaru got up from the floor to dust off his pants and looked away from the forward female, grabbing his student bag.

"So why're you here Shika kun?"

He watched as the female went behind a stand with presumably the name of the burlesque club on the front.

"I just came to deliver some papers for a student. Oh yeah, you mentioned you got a call from our school. Then do you know a girl named Sakura Haruno?"

Anko was about to respond yet someone interrupted her by the entrance of the club.

"So you're aiming for the young ones now Anko?"

"That's so sad."

Shikamaru turned his head to see two men, one with wild spiky black hair and a strip of a white bandage over the bridge of his nose. The other guy with soft brown combed down hair covering one of his eyes.

"Ah well Isn't it dumbass number one and dumbass number two? I see you two still can't get enough of each other." Anko replying back to the two.

"Now now that's no way to treat your guests." The brown haired male spoke with the other guy right by his side.

"Wouldn't want to lose precious money." The other male replied.

"Yeah and that'll be 20 bucks for each of you, Izumo and Kotetsu." Anko spoke dryly, looking at the duo.

"Eh?! Last time is was only ten!"

"Yeah well, tonight there's an unexpected performance."

Shikamaru looked unamused watching as the two finally budged, saying it better be good before both offering their twenties and Anko greedily accepting.

He saw the two walk towards the bar and scanned the room once again. It wasn't that extreme. It was a lot tamer than the clubs Kiba ranted about and the air seemed a bit thick yet what can you expect? It's a tamed club/bar. Before he could confront the woman named Anko, the lights started to dim and fade out.

He listened to everyone who was previously talking lower their voices, some of the female waiters coming to an halt with the orders, not surprised of the usual blackouts before a performance. Then a bright light flashed on to the before empty stage, allowing the dull curtain to come to life.

"What the….?"

Then a figure came as the curtain rises up and the lazy boy widened his usually half lidded eyes as long pair of creamy white legs with fishnets to the knee came within view.

"That's Sakura Haruno." Shikamaru heard Anko say behind him. He didn't bother to turn around in disbelief for the girl in front of the stage had all of his attention. The red curtain finally fully rised up to reveal, what looked like a goddess in his eyes.

He's never seen something so amazing his all his 17 years of living despite seeing his first sunrise with his father but even then. This easily knocked it right out the window. The girl entering first on stage had long pink hair with a revealing black outfit on. A unfamiliar pop song came on and she began to slowly dance to the tune.

It's as if time came to a halt and everything stopped. Everything but her. The tune drowning the men whistling and cheering, their fists raised in the air pausing except the girl.

Her pink hair swaying behind her and the short black clothes she was wearing accentuating her curves. The mysterious pinkette he couldn't stop looking at was moving slowly around on stage yet still matching the rhythm to the beat. Then the chorus to the song got louder and that's what set her off.

She moved her hips in a fast motion with the black shorts she tightly wore, clinging like a second skin, entrancing Shikamaru's wandering eyes to her firm rear and trailing down to her gentle yet toned legs.

He could feel everything in his body rushing and the girl in front of him only making it worse as it felt their eyes met and him unable to break the stare. He had his jaw slightly opened, completely in awe to the dancing goddess in human form who seduced him in mere seconds just by her swaying of the hips.

She coyly smiled at him and quickly turned away, her long luscious pink hair swaying with her leaving a stunned and slightly hard Shikamaru to blush and drown in his time stopped fantasy with him and the human goddess.

"So whatcha think? She's a natural, ay? She's filling in for one of our girls at the moment but the crowd seems way more happier with her." Anko's loud voice erupted behind him, breaking him from the world with just the girl and him. For once, he felt more than glad to join back to reality as he soon felt his groin was going to explode. Anko must've noticed too as she gasped at the sight.

"Woah! You're rock hard! Impressive! I mean not really whenever Sakura performs, I see a dozen men with the same flushed face and problem down there all the time."

Shikamaru turned away, a small dust of blush on his cheeks. "Is it really her? Sakura Haruno?" Realizing, he sounded like a love sick schoolboy, he added on.

"And hey! Isn't this illegal! Isn't she a minor?!" He found himself somewhat yelling, not really sure why he's getting so riled up. He should really just hand this folder to the woman and get the hell home to solve his problem in his pants.

Anko walked away from her stand and motioned the boy to come this way. Shikamaru hesitantly followed and listened to her as she walked to the bar. He drowned her out as he looked back on stage to see the girl named Sakura Haruno still dancing.

"eh, I mean not really. It's not like we're forcing her to perform or anything. Besides she works here and Tsu-chan owns this place and is a technical guardian over Saku!"

"What? She works here? She should be going to school! But wait doesn't your club only open in the evening time." Shikamaru asked, finally breaking away from his stare from the girl and his boner dissipating as he sat into the bar stool and Anko ushering for someone to take her order.

"Yeah late afternoons till late late night. I'm not really sure what Saku does in the day. I have a part time job somewhere else and in the evening I work here. But I do know Tsu-chan and the other girls or employees that work here get ready for the night's performance during the day." Anko replied with a bright wide smile, flashing the lazy confused boy her full set of pearly whites.

"That's not really what I wanted to hear…."

"Oh hey Anko, this one of your new boyfriend's? He looks a bit young." Shikamaru tilted his head to the front of the bar to see a older man with spiky silver hair with dark grey eyes and a long black mask connected with a black shirt that covered half his face. The shirt didn't have anything covering the shoulders so it showed off the older man's broad, strong and defined muscles as he was cleaning out an empty shot cup. He had a swirled tattoo on his left bare shoulder that just made his bicep seem more toned.

He continued to study the man as Anko cracked jokes at him.

"Pfft I wish. I mean, I totally would claim him but I think he's already got a thing for our cute lil Sakura. " The loud woman spoke, jabbing a finger to the stage and Shikamaru didn't try to deny as it was true and bothersome to correct. He looked in the direction to see her dance ended and the curtain rising down and couldn't help but feel a bit bummed. He didn't show it of course and put his hand on the side of his face, looking bored.

"Besides virgins aren't really my type." Anko added with a laugh making the lazy boy blush and ask her to not assume such things making the older pervy woman ask him if he has only resulting in a stream of more embarrassed words.

"Ah, is that so?" The mysterious man spoke with a raised eyebrow to Anko's previous statements while setting the now clean shot cup down before speaking. "Well, what'll it be tonight Anko? Your usual?"

The man asked, turning around to grab a couple of unfamiliar liquor bottles. This caught Shikamaru's attention and he raised his face.

"Eh? You're a bartender here?"

"That's right! This is Kakashi Hatake! He whips up a damn good ,margrita." Anko answered for him as the man named Kakashi was attending to preparing her usual asked drink. As he was done, he turned around with a foaming cup of beer and set it down, sliding it to Anko across the counter. She caught it with ease and brought it to her face. She gulped it down eagerly.

Shikamaru watched with disgust. "Ah okay...I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you."

"Would you like anything to drink Shikamaru-San?" The bartender asked, crinkling his eyes as what looked like a smile yet not really sure since the mask covered his mouth and nose.

"Uhm, a soda is fine."

"Will coke do?" Kakashi asked, going to a fridge to grab the handle and show the lazy boy a red can.

He nodded and Kakashi slid it to him which he caught wobbly, not expecting it to come by him so fast. As he opened it, Kakashi bent his tall lean figure down to set his arms on the wooden bar as Shikamaru sipped from the can.

"So what brings you here? Sakura a friend of yours?"

"Not really. I came here on behalf of school to give her this assignments. Apparently she should've been coming a week ago. Could you give these to her?" The boy asked, grabbing the folder from his student handbag and showing to Kakashi who stared down at it. Before nodding in glee, he looked up and a glint came in his usually dark half lidded eyes.

"Speak of the devil, here she is now! You did great, Sakura-chan!"

"You totally did!"

Shikamaru widen his eyes and looked behind him to gasp. It was the girl on stage, still dressed in what she wore as she danced. She thanked the two for the compliments before looking Shikamaru's way, her eyes going a bit wide while his eyes were ready to pop out of his face.

She took a seat beside him and asked for Kakashi the bartender, her eyes still on Shikamaru.

"Neh, Kaka-kun who is this?" She pointed a finger at him, close enough to touch his nose and the boy felt his cheeks heating up again.

"Ah, a friend of Anko's? I'm not sure but he has something to give you."

That statement made Sakura drop her finger and in a blink of an eye completely change her accusing stare as she coyly smiled at him making Shikamaru blush more at her beauty.

"Something for me? You shouldn't have. You're far more young than the men who request me. Who are you?" She said while scooting closer to him, their shoulders now bumping into each other.

"This is Shikamaru-kun! He came here asking about you and showed up in perfect timing! Take care of him for me Sakura. I have to attend to my stand. Kakashi prepare me another beer please!" The loud busty Anko said getting up from her seat and making her way to the stand.

"Yeah, yeah." The bartender replied, already preparing her preferred beverage and a number of orders, leaving the two alone.

"I, uh, have something to give you! From the school I go to, Konoha Academy! You've already missed a week of school so you have a bunch of missing assignments to complete. I think it would be best if you finish them right away and come to school!" Shikamaru spoke, breathing a bit louder from the words that just blurted out of his mouth, not really intending to sound so desperate but ended up did. What the hell? Why was he losing it to the girl he didn't even know in front of him? He should just give her the folder and leave.

Shikamaru stood up from the seat and shoved her the folder, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. "Just do it, please." He said with a mild blush. The girl in front of him tilting her head, her pink bags falling to the side. She accepted the folder, the boy shoving his other hand in his pocket and began walking away.

Sakura watched as his back face her, walking to the exit. She glanced down at the folder with the Konoha Academy crest on it and turned it to the back to see the address making her eyes go wide.

-X-

 **Upside Inside Out**

 _ **Are you really living the vida loca with her?**_

 **She'll push and pull you down**

 **Livin la vida loca**

-X-

He slammed the door to the club hard and cursed himself for acting so shamelessly. As he walked the stairs on the side, men reeking of alcohol passing him by as they sloppily walked up. One tripping behind as he attempted to walk the flight of stairs and Shikamaru ignoring it completely, just trying to get the hell out of here.

As he reached the bottom flight of stairs, he came to an halt and realized he was blushing furiously and still flustered over what he just did and saw.

First coincidentally coming across the burlesque club and never intending to go in. Then abruptly getting forced in by the busty woman who called herself Anko and coming across the girl named Sakura Haruno he was searching for who just managed to give him a hard on by a mere swaying of movement. He really shouldn't be so riled up. This day was getting exhausting by the minute. Not to mention, confusing. It's like this girl hypnotized him and put him under her spell..like an actual goddess.

'Maybe I should skip school tomorrow' the lazy boy thought and his mind flashed back to the brief moment when the pink haired girl coyly smiled at him when she was up on stage as if that was directed towards him. He felt himself growing flustered again.

That was only a mere coincidence as well. This all was. He should just go home now.

As Shikamaru continued to walk the long flight of stairs, a loud slam caught his attention making him stop his foot from reaching the last step.

He bent his head up. It was her again.

The pink haired girl looked down at the boy who stared her way. She still had the outfit on but a oversized red jacket on her, hiding the attire and only her long pale legs in view.

The two locked on stares and she yelled at him. "Shikamaru, is it?"

Staring at her from above, he nodded. She quickly walked the stairs leading to him. Shikamaru only watching her and noticing how graceful she looked and being caught in whatever magic she was using on him. He noticed she had the folder in her arm and was alerted again when she grabbed it and pointed at the address he earlier was at.

"Did you go here?" She asked loudly, even when it was just the two of them.

The boy didn't reply at first, still at awe with her beauty and fierceness. In the cold night, her pink hair was breezing past her face and she illuminated the night. The girl taking offense to his unresponsiveness yelled this time.

"Did you go to this address Shikamaru?!"

The sentence seemed to snap him out of it as he nodded, confirming her question. Only seeming to make her more upset. The few steps that separated them, Sakura quickly closed it making them face to face, their noses barely touching. Shikamaru noticing the closeness and growing tense.

"Oi, what are you-" He was quickly cut off by her words beating him first.

"Don't go to this address! Ever!"

Shikamaru was taken back by her loudness and backed up a bit, admiring yet afraid of her intensity.

"Do you got that?"

"Y-yeah. Just calm down okay? It's too late at night to be yelling like that." SHikamaru said tired of all the woman yelling and people ordering him around today and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just had to make that clear. Hey..you're pretty cute. I saw you when I was dancing! Was that your first time at the club? Did you like it? Will you come back?" Sakura asked playfully like a child, her warm breath fanning on Shikamaru's face who only stared at her before replying.

So it wasn't a coincidence. Their eyes did meet.

"Yeah...I just happened to be passing by. I was looking for you and was confused when no one was there at the apartments. Do you live there?"

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled again. Shikamaru was shocked at her quick tone of voice, wondering why that address seemed to always set her off.

"In fact, no one lives there. If you're looking for me, just come to this club. I'm usually here. "

"Ahh…"

Sakura glanced down at the folder with the side of the crest on it. "So you go here? Is it nice?"

"Konoha Academy? " Shikamaru thought for a minute before responding. "It's decent. Above average school. You would like it. You should go." He blurted out, unknowing of what he just said. Noticing a minute too late, he blushed crimson making the girl in front of him laugh.

He waited till she stopped laughing with an embarrassed expression.

"I mean it."

"Do you really?" He was ready to answer it honestly but was caught in surprise how their noses were touching now and she managed to push him across the stairway railing.

"I might go if you're there Shikamaru. "

There was a brief moment of silence in the cold night as the two just stared at each other. An glint in wide jade eyes, Sakura licking her lips and brown eyes watching but quickly narrowing.

"Stop messing around."

"Eh?" The girl said amazed as the boy pushed her off him and walked away.

"Go if you really want. Don't depend on me to go if you will, that'll be too much of a pain." Shikamaru said cooly not willing to face her as the problem in his pants was growing and he was sweating. He felt her gentle curves pressed up against him and it was enough to make the lazy boy go wild. And he was nothing like the playboy Kiba was. He wanted to think he more pride and self control than that.

"Ah, my bad. I'll think about it though. Thanks for coming tonight to give these to me. I really appreciate it."

The comment made the pineapple boy's head turn and blush at the sincere smile she had on her face, not the usual smirk. He simply nodded and began to walk away, turning to disappear in the corner.

As he did, he muttered a stream of curses.

Really? Shouldn't his elders have warned him to not go falling for girls you haven't met? Especially the ones you meet dancing at a burlesque club?

-X-

 **Woke up in New York City**

 **In a funky cheap hotel**

 **She took my heart**

 **And she took my money**

 **She must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

-X-

Later that night, Sakura didn't bother watching the rest of the performances as she usually did. She obediently handed out the requested drinks from the tray and ignored the men's flirty advances. Which was unusual since she would flirt back and go along with it. She didn't even bother cleaning up when the club closed as that was one of her jobs as a waiter.

Kakashi watched her from the corner of his eye as he was washing the dishes. Sakura also didn't even bother saying good night to him as she walked past him and down a flight of stairs that led to her room.

Anko sat herself on one of the bar stools and pouted.

"Mm, Saku doesn't seem so good. I thought she would've been happy with a younger boy coming by but she seems upset."

Kakashi hummed as he continued soaking the cups and plates.

"Now that I think about it, Sakura doesn't go to high school. Does she do anything in the day Kaka-kun?"

"I don't know. I have a daytime job just like you Anko. But from the looks of it, I don't think she does. I saw her in the city walking around before but I didn't want to approach her, I was in my serious work outfit of course. So she would've bugged me about. I've got another image to maintain outside of the club, y'know. " The man responded, gesturing with a soapy hand of his current attire.

The woman nodded. "Yeah I understand. Hmm, it would be nice if she did live life like a regular teenage girl for once. I can only imagine a girl like Sakura having it rough."

"Yeah well, that's up to her and Tsunade. Not really a place for us to be poking our heads in."

"Yeah yeah, mind our own business. I got it." Anko stood up, buttoning her coat and walking to the exit. "Make sure to lock up the club and hand the key to Tsunade."

The bartender nodded and turned the sink off, grabbing a cloth to wipe his hands.

Anko turned around to only stop in her high heels at the sight of a girly boy with long dark black hair. He looked so feminine it made the busty woman look at him inspect him closely, his voice confirming it belonged to a man's.

He smiled at her. "Is Sakura here?"

-X-

 **She never drinks the water**

 **Makes you order french champagne**

-X-

"Ughhh." The pink haired girl muttered out loud within the walls of her 'room.' She untied the black skirt needed for the waitress attire over her shorts and threw it into the ground along with the black shirt leaving the toned girl in her red bra. The clothes flopped to the ground with the rest of her dirty clothes spiralled out on the ground. Sakura plopped down on her creaky mattress that she slept on and called her 'bed.'

Sakura shivered and pulled up a faded out yellow blanket that belonged to her for childhood years. It always felt a lot colder in her room. She sighed and looked around at the room she claimed as her own.

She noted over the years when the club was set up, it must've been a storage room. The walls gray paint was coming off and there were brown boxes scooted to the side of the room. A broken vanity scooted to the side too, the mirror smashed and the only thing properly functioning was a sturdy white shelf where Sakura kept her daily clothes and other knic knacs. There was also a working lamp.

Her eyes came across the folder she placed on top of one of the shelves.

"Konoha Academy huh?" The pinkette sat straight up at the familiar voice and figure emerging from her dark room. Tears nearly came to her face as she ran to the figure.

"Haku!"

The man named Haku easily caught her and embraced her slim figure into a tight hug. He chuckled as she squeezed him much tighter and started lacing his fingers in her hair.

"My, my, Sakura I need to breathe you know."

"But, you might leave again and I need to confirm this isn't a dream." She said muffled as she dug her face deeper into the boy's blue shirt.

Haku looked down and kissed the top of her head making Sakura sniffle and tilt her head to see him. She brought a hand up to his white cheek and smiled. Haku brought his hand up and placed it on top of hers, leaning into the touch he's been craving for.

"See? Not a dream."

She smiled, much more wider this time and hugged him again.

-X-

 **Once you've had a taste on her**

 **You'll never be the same**

 **Yeah, she'll make you go insane**

-X-

"Wahh, so these are toaster strudels?" Asked a cheerful Sakura who examined the blue box with curiosity and looking at the mascot that represented the food.

Haku chuckled at the girl who he knew since she was young and come to grow fond to, never ever growing tired of her cuteness. He watched as she opened it and was ready to plop one in her mouth but quickly stopped her.

"No Sakura, you're supposed to eat them toasted. Which is why they're toaster strudels. Really, being half american, you would know this"

"Ehhh? I wanted to try them now." The girl spoke following with a pout, letting the last words of Haku's sentence fly right over her head. She lowered the box down and put it in the plastic bag that was filled with other sweets and foreign goodies meant from her.

Sakura sighed. "Must be so lucky going to America, Haku. I wish I could go and escape this place."

Haku watched as the pretty pinkette lean her head against the chipped wall. He came closer to her making the mattress squeak and yanked her head to his chest. Sakura was unfazed of the action and only snuggled closer to his warmth and breathing in the faint chlorine on him. It was Haku's natural scent. She smiled to herself, always pleased they could cuddle and spoon. It was one of her favourite past times to do when in the presence of each other. They both agreed to continue to do it even when they're older. It wasn't unusual right?

They've been cuddling together since they were little. It always soothed Sakura the way he held her with the love of a mother, like the mother she never had and played with her hair.

"America is no different than Japan, Sakura. Just a bit more crowded. And you know I only go over there for the annual swimming nationals that Zabuza makes me go to."

"Still, you get to go every year. I wish I could go. How did they go this time? You and Kimimaro place?"

"As always. I won the freestyle and butterfly while Kimimaro got breaststroke and was only a few seconds from taking the butterfly away from me. "

"I bet that pleases Zabuza." Sakura whispered sadly.

Haku looked down and stopped playing with Sakura's hair. "Well, of course. He's the one who always trains me and Kimimaro the most."

"It must be nice."

Haku noticed the quiver of sadness in her voice as she nestled up closer to him. He knew something was wrong but knew it was best to not press her in her current state. He could already tell she was acting weird by being her cheerful self yet didn't want to ruin the mood. After all, it was rare she showed her true self instead of being the manipulative flirty facade she put on constantly.

"Hmmm...so what's up with the folder with Konoha Academy? You planning on going to school finally?"

Sakura got up from their snuggling in a sitting position with a serious look on her face, worrying Haku more as he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm not sure. I heard Tsunade enrolled me in it, but I thought it was just a joke so I brushed her off and then a boy from the school came today to give me the homework. "

"Do you want to go?" The question seemed to make Sakura look up and at Haku who had an unreadable expression on his face as he used his arm as leverage to look up at the girl he's grown up with.

This was the question that seemed to buzz through her head the entire rest of the evening. She wanted to ignore it but couldn't help it. She already knew the answer to it so it would be futile to deny it.

"Yes. I do."

Haku continued to watch as she slid back down on the mattress to face him.

"Do you think it's alright?"

Haku smiled slowly at her. "Do whatever makes you happy Sakura. Won't it be hard to catch up? The terms already started and you didn't even go to middle school, let alone elementary."

"I've used that free time to study. I should be fine. And If I need help, I can always ask you Haku! You're in a good university now. " Sakura stated while she faced Haku on the mattress. "When did you become such a worryrat huh?"

Haku chuckled softly. "You're right. Well Tsunade was the one who set you up for this so as long as she's okay with it."

The girl examined her childhood friend's features as his expression changed from a smile to a grin. She took note of his long black hair framing his face. It's grown out quite long as it reached past his shoulders and spilled onto the mattress. His white skin glistening by the light that peaked through the window and his large brown eyes only on Sakura's.

Haku noticed her long stare and took the time to eye her as well. Usually his annual yearly trips to America lasted for a week the most, not a drastic amount of time but for some reason Sakura looked different. Older than her she, she was only 16 if he could remember. He was a few years older than her but looked his age, 19.

Her pink lips slightly apart and her Bambi like eyes focused on him. Only on him. Her pink hair must've grown as it looked longer than the last time they met. It spilled loosely over her shoulder in an alluring manner over her chest. Haku's eyes trailed down to just have noticed his childhood friend in a bra, her cleavage calling him in and he clenched his fists under the blanket.

As Sakura continued to stare, she saw his eyes and briefly glanced down. She smirked, a switch turning on inside of her.

"Don't you think we're too old to be cuddling?"

Haku snapped out of his intense staring session at her chest and watched Sakura move over to get on top of him. Her hair tickling his cheek and cleavage pushed up, her legs trapping his.

"You think so?"

She nodded as she bent her head down to whisper in Haku's ear, her hair dipping down on his neck.

"Yes. I think we should move on to more mature things. "

"Like what? Did you have anything in mind?" He asked, not bothering in moving her and playing along.

"There's all kinds of things we can do. Hmm, fellatio, anal, foreplay." Whispering closer this time to the male's ear making him shiver. She licked the shell of his ear and spoke. "Let's have sex, Haku." She stated as a fact and moved to sit on top of his stomach. He didn't even have enough time to argue or protest as she grabbed his shirt and yanked it off his chest revealing a nice six pack (thanks to endless practice and laps of swimming) She smirked.

"The practice has paid off, I see."

Sakura bent down to slowly flick her tongue at the abs making Haku shiver in bliss, not yet stopping her. She licked one ab at a time, each flick become tantalizing slower. Haku could feel the blood rushing in his bottom region and didn't protest the small moan that escaped his feminine lips.

Sakura continued her licking all over the male's well sculpted abs and moved up to his nipples which were already stiff. She began to nibble on one with her teeth while the other she pinched. It was enough to make Haku cry out in joy. Usually a man wouldn't react like this but for some reason his most sensitive spots was that region, his nipples just like a female. Sakura only found out when she witnessed a boy accidentally twisting it for fun and instead of crying out in pain, he whimpered out in pleasure.

What seeming like hours, she continued to tease the boy's chest noticing a soft nudge on her thigh.

Sakura smirked and made her way downwards, licking and making a wet trail with her mouth. Haku was a bit breathless at the attention on his soft spots and noticed what she was doing.

She was pulling down his pants and ready to take off his briefs and help his rather large bulge but Haku quickly grabbed her wrist. Bringing her back to the previous spot where she laid and got up, his slimy chest exposed in the light.

"Enough….that's enough for now Sakura. " He mustered out, taking deep breaths at the end of his sentence. Still feeling in a rush of what the girl in front of him just did to him.

"But we were just getting to the good part, Haku. " She came up to rub the saliva on his chest, playing with the mess she made on it and making a swirly motion.

"No. I don't want to do this with you."

"But why? We've been spooning since we were 5 and I've seen you naked before."

"That's when we were little, Sakura. Things are different now. You're a woman and I'm a man. We had different intentions back then." He spoke while looking away, his hair stuck to his slightly sweaty and very sticky chest.

"Are you saying our intentions are different now?" She glanced at him through her thick pink lashes, Haku still refusing to meet her face.

"Yes Sakura. Much different. You do it to tease me."

"You don't know that Haku, it could relieve you. And I'll make sure to be gentle with you since I love you." The pinkette spoke with sincerity. He knew she had her virginity robbed of her at a young age and now through her eyes only saw sex as a release of emotions. But for Haku's sake she would be willing to think of it differently. After all, he was like family to her and she knew that he was still a virgin.

Finally having the courage to look her in the eye, Sakura was shocked as he pushed her off of him.

"I love you too Sakura but, maybe in a different way. I want to do it with you, really. But when you're mature enough to love me more than that."

Sakura looked at the pained expression on his face and brought her hand to his cheek, him usually leaning into her touch. He turned away from it for the first time. She pulled her hand away and slipped the blanket on top of her then went to lay down.

"Good night Haku." She said, her back facing his. She shut her eyes forcefully wishing sleep would envelop her faster. Tonight made no sense. She didn't understand what Haku was saying, his words that usually brought her clarity for once didn't, only bringing confusion.

Haku didn't bother reaching out to her and waited. He waited till her breathing steadied and only till she fell asleep completely, came up behind her to wrap an arm around her stomach. He brought his nose to the crook of her neck, breathing in her smell. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. The smell of vanilla that he's come to wish he could breath in the instant he woke up. Wishing he could bring the smell with him wherever he went so he could bring it to his nose to sniff whenever he was in doubt.

The smell he's longed for even since they were kids, never being able to have enough and knowing he was too deep in his love to swim back to the top.

He hoped his words would reach her. He wanted nothing more than Sakura to be happy and would easily give his virginity to her. But only if she loved him the way he loved her. He opened his eyes, feeling a presence in the dark room.

"You should've just done it with her. Better than seeing that desperate look on your face."

"You're the one to talk, Tsunade. Enrolling her in high school? Do you even know the emotional confliction she's already feeling? She hasn't even been to elementary or middle. What makes you think she can go to school now?" The feminine boy barked out, protectively hovering over Sakura even though she's fast asleep. He could sense the glare of the older woman through the dark.

"My grandfather keeps pressing me about. You know she's run away from home again? Her father won't stop spamming me calls and it's cost me enough to bribe him to let me take care of her so he doesn't come ruining my club again with his drunken goons. "

"So? She's been a dependable runaway many times. It's nothing new."

He could hear a heavy sigh in the shadows. "Still I'm one of her technical guardians. It's half my fault for getting her into this fucked up life."

Haku didn't bother to argue, she was right and she knew it.

"It's a huge pain in the ass dealing with her old man but we've both come to good enough terms to let her stay if she attends high school. So we reached a middle ground to let her attend one of the founding schools my grandfather made."

"That's the plan?"

Tsunade scoffed in the dark. "Do you even know how irrational and stubborn her father is? It's fucking insane. I just can't. But as much as I hate putting up with him, it hurts more to see her constantly on the run from her."

Haku sighed, sitting himself up and played with the ends of Sakura's hair.

"It's not her fault. It's her father's and you shouldn't blame yourself too hard. Of course I won't say it's yours because you are partially to blame. " Haku felt once more a glare his way. "Even so I admire you trying to fix the damage you've done. It would be even more help if you told her."

There was a hesitant pause.

"I couldn't." Tsunade whispered. "Not yet at least."

"It would save her the pain in the future. She's going to find out sooner or later. I'm surprised her father hasn't blurted it out yet when he's drunk." He said, twisting one of her pink locks in his ring finger.

"He's too drunk to say anything coherent. But, I will, one day."

"And it also wouldn't hurt to ease up on her. By acting like a total bitch to her won't change her reckless ways that is yours to blame."

Tsunade's coat came in view of the dark room as she took a step forward yet not revealing her complete figure.

"I don't think doting her now would change anything. She's only as rash right now because she's lost and confused. She's trying to find a place in this world as we all are. She's just being more loud about."

Haku looked down at the girl quietly sleeping and let go of the lock he was playing with.

"But in the end, I wish she wasn't so overly adventurous. She's so willing to toss herself into trouble. It irks me what she does when I'm not looking."

"She only acts that way. Despite what she does, she's honest and careful."

"Hm, that she is. But what about you Haku? Are you willing to only watch over her? I can see you have strong sexual urges and feelings toward her. How long are you willing to wait? "

"I'm not as eager to act as most men are nowadays. I'm willing to wait until she recognizes my feelings."

The busty woman snickered. "Should've thought about that awhile ago. Aren't you stuck in the friend zone now? Or more like the childhood friend zone?"

The comment made the feminine boy blush but not react, trying to calm himself because Sakura was sleeping and stirred in her sleep as she moved to now face him. Haku stared at her effortless beauty before facing Tsunade's covered figure.

"I'm willing to sacrifice these feelings to ensure her safety. If I'm unable to do that, I'll push my selfishness away just to be able to stand by her side."

Content with his answer, she smiled in the darkness, not caring if the feminine boy could see and spoke before exiting the room.

"Good because you're her second guardian that looks after her for me when I'm not around. I hope you can live up to my expectations."

Watching the busty owner of burlesque club leave, Haku clenched the blanket on the mattress.

He hoped he could too because refusing the chance to sleep with her and other sexual things were already too late of what he stated earlier tonight.

Haku looked at his love and bent down to kiss the top of her head. The small action made her stir again to look up to him and call his name.

"Haku….don't go…." She whispered before moving again on the mattress.

Haku squeezed the blanket harder, praying to the gods to help him. To forgive him for lying.

He couldn't meet the expectations of what Tsunade needed because he soon would be damned for his love for the girl laying in front of him was screaming louder by the minute.

He didn't know it was possible to already love her this much as he did, but he felt as if he been struck with another bolt of love.

He knew he was doomed to fill the part of a guardian as he chest scrunched up in pain. Haku lay awake by her sleeping figure, torn between the choice of making Sakura his future wife or settling to let go of his ablaze feelings. He struggled to decided. The right choice would be to see her happy and just let go of the knots in his chest caused by her.

Haku tightened his fist under the blanket as he made his decision. He looked Sakura's way, her face glowing in the dark.

He'll do whatever it costs to protect her and make her happy by his side...as his wife.

-X-

 **Upside Inside Out**

 **She's livin' la vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down**

 **Livin' la vida loca**

-X-

.

.

.

* * *

FIRST, huge huge shoutout to Yui/Mary for letting me borrow her art as the cover picture! thank you so much!

here's a link to her awesome art, you should really check it out! It inspires me much to write Sakura in a lewd and different way than usual fufufu

So, obviously this isn;t our usual innocent Sakura Haruno, I tried in the best of my writing skills to portray her in a different way while not spoiling too much, hoping it would get through you guys. This chapter was a bitch to write, I don't know if it was too corny or overdramatic and would help if you guys reviewed it!

And don't worry it won't be a hakusaku story, although I can't help but feel bad for our poor childhood friend. Tell me what you guys think of it and I apologize if it's confusing at first. Hopefully things will be more clear in the next chapter and I feel like my summary and name don't do it justice. Oh well, I've got some really nice borrowed art to advertise the story so its all good in the metaphorical hood.

ALSO, i hope you somewhat get the difference in characters too! they'll change over time just like Sakura will! Maybe in the next chapter you'll see a better side of Sakura's personality and Shikamaru's plus other characters.

Review please! and check out her art too!


	2. The perfect escape

**Round the City, round the clock**

 **Everybody needs you**

 **No you can't make everybody equal**

 **Although you got beaucoup family**

 **You don't even got nobody, being honest with you**

"Everyone boarding Suna's flight for Velva air pass, please head to the docking planes now." A deep voice in a airport spoke over the intercom. The announcement making people stand up from their current seats to gather their nearby luggage and head over to the soon to depart planes.

The size in the room decreasing by half, leaving more space to sit and some families coming over with their rambunctious kids. Grumpy elderly men waking up from their nap and attempting to get up in as they were previously laying down in the uncomfortable chairs connected together in the airport. Glaring at the kids, the parents impatiently asking their kids to settle down.

Many more people and noise soon entered. All of them arriving in as they got off from their long flight. New and unfamiliar foreign faces stepping into the international airport and heading to the checkpoints to pick up their luggages.

Mixed in with the crowd, one male stood out from the all the rest.

A man with long legs in a dark suit walks into the flooded hallways, dragging a suitcase behind him while a smartphone is pressed into his ears. He walks by, radiating an aura of dignity making woman who are waiting for their flight or some just arrive stop in their heels to admire him, whispering lewd and inappropriate things to the friend beside them or themselves.

"He is so gorgeous…"

"Must be the corporate owner of some luxurious building! He can take all my money and me along with it!"

"Those looks...he look so vaguely familiar...like I've seen him in a magazine somewhere."

"You're so right...that long dark hair and muscular build. He could be any top model! Kyah I can't believe I've got the chance to see one in public, lemme get my phone to snap a picture!"

The tall man walking by the crowd of girls he's attracted and ignoring their chatter effortlessly. He was busy attending to one of his own problems pressed to his ear, was the current latest smartphone.

"I've almost arrived in Konoha, Japan. Are you sure your key is under the matt?" A deep velvety voice asked through the screen of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't sweat it, Itachi. If it's not there, I'm sure my landlady will be honoured to see such a hot face like yours. Especially of a Uchiha, she has catalogs of your family's magazines mailed to her monthly. She'll practically give you endless copies of the key to my apartment." A loud laugh echoed through the device from the man on the other end, making the current man holding his phone pull his ear away from it.

"Alright, well, I will trust your judgement then. I'll call you when I arrive there, Kisame. Thanks for everything." Itachi said as he found an empty chair and table in an indoors coffee cafe. He sat himself down while glancing at his watch to make sure he's on time for his next upcoming flight.

"Woah, never thought I'd heard you say that to me. It's no big deal, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to fret." Itachi rolled his eyes at his close friend through the phone; just sensing his toothy smirk. "Anywho, I'll be back in Konoha sometime next week. I'm going to be entering as many swimming competitions as I can while I'm here in America. So make yourself comfortable at my place for the time being."

The handsome man listened to his friend's rambling while a waitress stuttered out what he wanted to order, sputtering out their latest biscuits and teas. Itachi declining her offers and responding a coffee will do. The simple order making the waitress blush and quickly run to the counter to make it for him.

The two friends exchanged quick goodbyes over the phone and Itachi pressed a button to end the call. He checked his e-mails on the phone to glance at the confirmation of the new job he's been given thanks to his connections through the university he recently graduated at.

During that time he waited, he managed to attract more women who sat themselves inside the cafe. Finding round tables empty near him, whispering more anonymous lewd things and Itachi easily ignoring it. He felt an intense stare at the back of his head. The handsome man simply looked the way of the female and politely nodded. The simple action making the woman swoon along with the other females. The waitress came, blushing intensely and set down a tray with a small cup filled with the brown liquid. She soon had to leave his attractive company, attending to many orders from the all of a sudden popular small coffee cafe.

Bringing the small white coffee cup to his lips, Itachi took a moment to relax.

It's been more than a few years since he went back to his hometown, Konoha. Years since he's seen his beloved brother and assumed he's way past the age of spoiling since he last saw him. Years since he's confronted his families of his new chosen profession much to their dismay.

He didn't expect a welcoming party or for them to be extra goody to them. He did go against the families wishes and should feel blessed to not be disowned by them. Itachi knew they couldn't do such thing, he was a child prodigy and exceeded the expectations of a Uchiha at a young age. Unlike his cousins and brothers, he chose a different path. Making the main house less than pleased. Still, he thought. He must've been worth keeping as he was mildly shocked to hear over the phone he's been invited to the annual Uchiha party approaching and found it appropriate to make an appearance.

As he was wrapping up his thoughts and finishing his coffee, a woman on the intercom spoke for the boarding flight to Konoha.

He patted the napkin to his lips and swiftly got up, leaving change on the round table. The tall man grabbing his suitcase handle and walking in the direction of the boarding plane.

-X-

 **Breathe till I evaporate**

 **My whole body see through**

 **Transportation, handmade**

 **And I know it better than most people**

 **I don't trust them anyways**

-X-

"Dude you look dead. More dead than usual. You alright, man? Did you not get your daily nap yesterday?" Kiba asked, poking Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru too worn out to swat his dirty hand away simply slamming his forehead on his desk, already falling fast asleep due to no sleep prior of last night. The sudden noise made Kiba snatch his hand away fast, looking at him worriedly.

"Yo, you guys...I think Shikamaru is dead…"

Shino looked up from the book he was reading to adjust his dark frames of his thick glasses, narrowing his brown eyes despite Kiba being able to see of the action.

"He is just sleeping. Nothing to over exaggerate about, Kiba." The quiet boy said, returning back to the book on his desk. Kiba peering over his shoulder to see what he was reading but quickly get weirded out at the title.

"Shino, why are you reading the Encyclopedia of Bugs?"

"Because why not?"

Kiba sweatdropped and left his close friend to his weird hobbies and turned to mess with his other slightly normal friend, Naruto.

"Dude, Shikamaru is dea-what the hell are you doing?" The question managed to make Shino look up from his book again and also came to ponder at the blonde's actions.

Naruto was sitting criss crossed in the student desk, balancing a mechanical pencil in between his nose and lips with a concentrated look on his face.

"Yes, what are you doing Naruto?" Shino asked still staring at him along with Kiba.

"Shut up guys. I'm trying to think."

"You _thinking_? Nice joke, Naruto. " Kiba said with a snicker, showing off canine teeth and his red fang markings on his face slightly moving.

Naruto hummed and like that, a imaginary light bulb when off in his head. The desk wobbled by his swift movement, making the pencil he was balancing fall and him quickly catching it.

"So here's the plan guys. My parents want me to check on Karin and Nagato while I'm at school since we're distant cousins and all. They promise me an extra twenty bucks in my allowance if I eat lunch with one of them everyday. So I'll just snap a picture of two ramen bowls saying I'll bring one to them. But I'll eat both of them for myself and boom, easiest twenty I've ever made." Naruto spoke, ending his genius master plan with a flash of his 100 watt smile making Kiba and Shino look at him incredulously.

"What the hell is wrong with you? " Kiba didn't even hold back the urge to rub his face in his hand, messing his usual wild hair more.

"What?! You don't think it'll work?"

"Realistically speaking, it won't. Your parents are way smarter than you, Naruto." Shino said, flipping a page in his book.

"Yeah, your mom's so going to kill you. Pfft, thinking about it now is funny!" The wolf like boy howled at his thoughts, replaying the memory of the time Naruto stayed out late after school at his place to play video games and his mom, Kushina dragging his ass all the way back home, showing no shame at being so loud to wake up the entire neighbourhood.

"Well! What do you guys think you should do?!"

"It's your family. You should just eat with them." Shino cooly offered.

"But...it's Karin and Nagato. Do you even how weird those two are!"

"Oh yeah, Karin is a total bitch. Evil takes a new form in her and yes, I did just quote Mean Girls. Nagato isn't that bad, isn't he our upperclassmen? I saw him running for gym yesterday! Boy, he is weak!"

"Yeahhhh, that's him alright." Naruto said, thinking about his distant cousin whom he passed by many times in his room when they were only kids. He never understood at that time why the elders always cared or put so much attention on him. It made Naruto mad and often jealous, asking why he was the only one getting special treatment. Passing him in his room, he always had an iv or tube in his arm and was never allowed playtime like the rest of his other cousins. Naruto remembered playing out in the backyard of the vacation home he and his family owned. He would always be able to play with his other cousins and only ever saw Nagato in his room, staring down at him through the windows. The young blonde boy feeling vulnerable under his invasive stare.

"He doesn't really hang out with the other students. Despite him being a third year, I rarely see him with anyone. He's always has those earbuds plugged in. Ugh, I can't believe we're all related!" The blonde boy exclaimed loudly yet nervously. He remembered promising the main house and his father, he was never able to negotiate about Nagato's conditions outside of home. It was forbidden. Naruto didn't get why his older cousin was always pushing himself, he could've just been privately tutored and pampered at home unlike himself who had no said choice to attend high school. Half the time, Nagato was in the nurse's room, needing to rest and have check ups. It was like even now, he was always trying to draw attention to his weak self.

"Well, better find a way to bond with em unless you wanna pass up those twenty bucks."

Naruto began to pound on his desk as a child with a tantrum and begged Kiba to help him and the wolf like boy easily passing the offer.

"I'll split the twenty!"

"No way am I getting involved with your family, I already have you to deal with."

"Ay, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like!"

The two broke out in another argument making Shino glance up from his book to just shake his head in disapproval and a yawn coming from behind the three making them turn their heads.

"Shikamaru! My saviour! Please help me!" Naruto fell to the floor, clasping his hands together in a praying stance.

"What the-you two are too damn loud in the morning. I'm going to the nurse's office to catch some more sleep." Shikamaru said as he stood up, rubbing his sore neck from the uncomfortable position he was sleeping in on the desk.

He ignored his friend's protests in the back, not getting enough sleep _at all_ last night. Shikamaru was exhausted. Way more exhausted than usual, he might add.

He slid open the door to his homeroom to reveal familiar faces that were his classmates walking around, some leaning on the wall with their phones out and pointing to something. He joined in on the hallway, easily blending it with the other students. He slouched his back down and started to grow irritating.

It must be his lack of sleep. He didn't know recently he felt, like, he needed to punch something.

He indeed did get a mouthful from his mother last night and his dad looking concerned yet blowing the whole thing off and gesturing to have dinner. Usually he would be happy his dad would have his back in times like these but he didn't have an appetite and really just wanted to get into bed. But then his parents began arguing over him. Mostly his mom saying he shouldn't get off so easily and his dad always countering, he's just a boy, let him have fun.

And as always, his mom becoming even more pissed and ignoring his father the entire night. Troublesome. Everything at the moment was. The loud obnoxious girls by his side rambling about pointless things and the other first year students behind him trying to flirt with some girl.

It was enough to make him blow which was so unlike him to lash out.

"Ughh, sleep. More sleep." He grumbled under his breath. As he turned a hallway that led to the nurse's room, he swore he saw a flash of pink. A bright pink just like he saw last night. The same colour of pink that whipped behind her creamy shoulders.

His usually narrowed eyes widen a bit as the pink quickly disappeared from the hall. Shikamaru scrunched up his eyes and wiped them with the back of his hand.

What pissed him off even more was he couldn't stop thinking about her. And it was the most frustrating thing of all. Now he was having delusions about her? Oh great.

The bell to homeroom started to ring and Shikamaru reached out to the nurses door handle only to have it slammed open in front of him.

He made way for the male in front of him whom he didn't know.

"Nagato! Please come back, you are in no condition to be out and about!" Shikamaru heard the nurse call behind him, reaching out for the red headed boy who simply walked away in fast strides.

Shikamaru looked the way the redhead went and saw him turn to the corner.

Seems like he wasn't the only one in a foul mood.

He welcomed himself into the nurse's room and laid onto the many beds provided. Ignoring the nurses lecturing, his eyes started to droop and seconds later, he was fast asleep. His usual dreams about clouds drifting were replaced with a pink haired dancer that he seemed to be unable get his mind off of.

-X-

 **Can't keep up a conversation**

 **Can't nobody reach you**

 **Why your eyes well up**

 **Did you call me from a seance**

 **You are from a past life**

 **I hope you're doing well bruh**

 **I been out there head first**

-X-

"Stupid geezer and Tsunade, honestly what the hell were they thinking?" A frustrated pinkette cried as she walked the empty halls of the big school.

She had absolutely no idea where she was going but it didn't matter. None of it did. All she had to do was find a way out and run. Run and be free like she could whenever she wanted to. Whenever she felt like it. Escaping the crowded and cramped places that people called living but to actually live was when she was running in the city without a care in the world. Out to run in the crowded streets where no one cared or yelled at her to stop.

Even if they did, she would look back and stick out her tongue and only run faster. No one could stop her when she was running in the open like that. She was invincible. And for anyone to stop her would be a dead man.

Sakura looked around to see doors that must've belonged to classrooms and peeked into the open window. She was amazed at the number of students in the class. Each and everyone one looking up at the board and paying attention to the teacher. And as the teacher pointed to something on the board, they quickly wrote it down. She envied them. Being able to act so calm in their surroundings and simply follow directions.

She could do that. She could push herself to play the part. And then what? What would she be telling herself in the end? Absolutely nothing. This whole arrangement was. The meeting. It was all pointless. She wouldn't dare be whipped or controlled so easily. Not without a fight.

Sakura looked up, jade eyes darker than normal and continued to walk fiercely in the empty hallways. Her mind flashing back to think back to a previous event that only occurred minutes ago.

" _I'm surprised you actually came in this morning, Tsunade."_

" _Yeah well it was requested by my grandfather. Who am I to deny my other old man?"_

 _A harsh chuckle filled the silent room. "Ah I see you your attitude hasn't changed a bit. Please sit and make yourself comfortable."_

 _Sakura watched skeptically as this old man in front of her named Hiruzen Sarutobi who Tsunade informed her about was one of her teachers growing up. Tsunade sat in front of his large desk in the large reclining chairs for visitors. Sakura following, more hesitantly sitting in the one beside Tsunade._

 _She waited impatiently as the older man had his tall chair's back facing towards the two of them. She gritted her teeth and glanced at Tsunade who seemed relaxed at the current display._

 _How could she?! Surely she would be mad at him too. He was taking his sweet precious time._

 _Sakura bit back her anger and sat up straight. Just like that, the man swivelled his large chair around to face the two with a solemn look. She was caught off guard by his appearance as he was a short man with simple looks._

" _It's nice to meet your acquaintance again, Tsunade. You sure have grown in a fine woman. I apologize on behalf of your grandfather for being unable to meet you today and having this meeting with me. He had other things to attend to and the meeting must've slipped his mind. You know him, the ever go lucky." His solemn look disappearing as he chuckled._

 _The statement making the busty blonde smirk. "I am glad to see he hasn't changed as well." A mental image of her young and always happy grandfather flashing in her mind._

 _Sakura watched as the two exchange more greetings and paperwork. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, uninterested._

 _The older man cast an eye over the attractive girl as he flicked open a folder regarding her contents. He puffed a cloud of smoke from the pipe he was holding and spoke._

" _You must be Sakura Haruno. I am also extremely sorry for these unfortunate events. I am sure you wanted to meet one of the founders for this school, haha must be upsetting to meet me."_

 _Sakura didn't hold anything back as she told him her thoughts defiantly._

" _Yes it is extremely unfortunate and disappointing. I wish to go if you have nothing to discuss with me."_

 _Tsunade glared at the girl beside her. She didn't have the patience to deal with Sakura today but resisted the urge to slap her as one of her beloved teachers sat in front of her. She hated to make a scene. She looked to see the old man crack a smile._

" _Actually I do. You have no records of attending school before. I was shocked. Shocked as to why Hashirama would even consider a delinquent as yourself. Yet your test scores seem to be phenomenal as you were stated to take a few practice exams for this school. You passed them all with flying colors."_

 _Sakura simply stared at him with her arms crossed tighter. "Yeah. I'm smart so what?"_

" _This academy is a very prestigious one. You should consider yourself lucky. You have nowhere near the money to even attend o to this school here but with your current scores, you're qualified for a scholarship. I would gladly give you it along with Hashirama who seemed eager enough to hand it over to you. Yet there are other members in our staff who are less than please to simply hand it over to someone like yourself."_

 _Sarutobi watched the girl closely._

" _Ha. I guess it all leads down to that. Someone like me? You're right. I'm trouble. Big trouble for you and your pristine school." Sakura purposely hissing out the word pristine. "I would hate to damage it's reputation, letting in a complete commoner like me. "_

" _I don't think that's so much of a problem with your status. First of all, you're breaking school rules. The unnecessary accessories you are wearing and current attention given to your chest. Are you trying to provoke our male students? Have you no shame?" The man asked, raising a wrinkly eyebrow._

 _Sakura took no offense as she glanced down at her attire. The many black belts she attached to the red skirt and not even bothering to wear the school's blue jacket. She tossed that aside and put on the recommended white button down shirt, unbuttoning the many buttons to reveal her cleavage. The wrinkled red tie she loosely put around her neck._

 _Yes, she wasn't following the uniform and she didn't care._

" _No. I would say it's their fault for not having any self control by a mere display of my skin. I refuse to follow those rules. They're beyond stupid. I wear whatever I want."_

 _The man stroked his goatee with a thoughtful expression. Tsunade simply sat, her patience wearing thin and her eyebrow twitching._

" _Hm. I see. That might cause some problems, Haruno-san. Although it isn't in my place to say anything yet. Hashirama has the current power to allow and choose whatever students he wants in this academy. But I do recommend following the rules. You would do it in your best interest to not test their patience. Hashirama had to convince the other in charge here, Tobirama and he was one of the most unwilling to let you in. Dressing like that will only prove his point. And you do want to go to school, don't you Haruno-san? " Sarutobi asking and putting his pipe back in his mouth to puff out a few smokes._

 _His calming tone yet pressing questions seemed to tick off the pinkette as she stood from her seat, unfolding her arms and walking a few steps to slam her hands on his table. The movement not shocking the elder man as he removed his pipe from his mouth to look at her and Tsunade suddenly getting up slightly surprised._

" _I honestly could care less. All these rules. All these things that are just holding me down. What kind of person in their right mind would care about such things? If I'm already going to school and giving it my all, it doesn't make sense why I should subject myself to such garbage. I am oh so grateful to have you consider me in your prissy academy. Even if I wanted to go, don't even think for a second it would change a thing about me. " Sakura hissed out at the man with dangerously green eyes. Not even bothering with a response, she left the office with a slam to the door._

 _There was a moment of silence in the office before it erupted into laughter and Tsunade whipping her head around to face her older teacher with embarrassment. She was ready to chase after her girl and bring her back to apologize properly for her barbaric actions she had shown to the elder in front of her._

" _I..I am so sorry, Sarutobi-san. She is not known for her mannerism. Please I apologize on her behalf." Tsunade said bowing._

 _The man wiped a tear about to fall from his eye with his finger and simply smiled. "Oh my, it reminds me of your younger self Tsunade-san. It is quite the perfect picture. Haha, are you sure you aren't her mother?"_

 _Tsunade blushed. "I can not say I am proud of my past actions but I can assure you I am not. I still hope this does not change your mind in considering her to Hashirama-san."_

" _Whatever was going to happen at this meeting, she is already accepted into school. I sure hope she can calm that attitude of yours. Her homeroom teacher will be a recent newbie that was just given the job. Now, I'll just inform Hashirama and Tobirama the rest of the details. I'm sure they will be just as pleased to meet her once they have returned from their duties."_

 _Tsunade looked back at the shut door of her teacher's office with worried eyes before seating herself again and scooting closer to his desk to fill out the rest of the necessary paperwork._

"Ugh, just fuck it." The pinkette cried as she found herself in the middle of a staircase and ready to rip her hair out. She turned multiples time to the side to see how she had gotten so far and deeper into the big building and was ready to snap. Luckily after extensive whips to the side and possibly whiplash, she saw two large white doors that seem to lead outside.

Smirking to herself, she hopped off the staircase and jumped down, not caring how her skirt went all the way up revealing her panties. No one was here of course. They were all in class and it was a perfect time for a getaway. And Sakura knew just where to go.

-X-

 **This feels like a quaalude**

 **No sleep in my body**

 **Ain't no bitch in my body**

 **New beginnings, Ah**

 **New beginnings wake up**

 **The sun's going down**

-X-

 _Earlier._

He already knew. He was well past the age to be constantly reminded of his flaws all the time. It was like the world wanted to rub it in every passing day how he was continuously getting weaker and nothing was ever going to go right.

Nagato could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes yet rapidly blinked them away, letting his straight red hair fall over his left eye as it always does.

He got it. He fucking got it, okay? So why won't the world just let him live? For once, to just be engulfed in silence. Not having to be constantly asked, "Hey are you okay?" "Hey you look kinda pale, shouldn't you be resting?" "Don't overstrain yourself." To be able to put his headphones over his ears, to let his red hair go with the breeze and to relax and blend in with everyone else.

Not once having to be bombarded with questions that involved his health and to just do whatever he wanted.

Nagato walked the empty staircase, not ever once slowing down despite his body screaming in pain for air and to rest. He was a bit breathless but feared the nurse would force him to return and lay down, so he walked a bit faster than usual. He didn't want yesterday's cycle to repeat it again. He didn't want to go home and become confined in the walls of his room just yet. School was the only place he could live...or that's what he thought as he received the same treatment here, similar to his home.

So consumed in his thoughts of hatred, he nearly slipped off one of the steps in the staircase due to him not paying attention and not properly placing his foot down. He hissed as his chest screamed at him again for being so rough with it and slowly walked down, grasping the staircase wall for support and limping to rest under it.

"Damn you...damn you for being so weak…." He softly spoke to his chest. Putting a hand over his pounding heart and quickly clutching it as if to soothe it. After a few minutes of panting, he finally felt it rest and felt it return to normal yet quick paced beating due to his illness. Leaning on the staircase wall, he breathed a sigh of relief.

This was the only place he could actually breathe. The only place where no one asked him annoying questions or bothered him. Of course, he got ridicule and made fun of when one of the girls found him sitting there listening to his music and made up many false rumors about him. Drawing away the attention of girls and boys in his homeroom and receiving already less contact than usual.

It didn't matter. None of it did, it was the same. Everyone calling him a freak for his freakishly pale skin tone and outstanding bright red hair that clashed with it.

He softly laughed at it then flinched as his chest didn't like the movement and started to beat rapidly. Feeling his chest tighten again, he reached into his pockets. Nagato purposefully skipping over the pills he's intended to take in the afternoon and digging deeper to find his desired item. His purple eyes brightened as his hands came upon his Ipod Touch connected with headphones and quickly brought it out.

He smiled in glee to himself at the aluminum red case and opened it, tapping on the touchscreen to open his 80s japanese songs.

He scrolled down through his extensive songs and playlists, tapping on his Miki Matsubara folder. The female artist's picture showing first then her songs popping up on shuffle and the first one playing "Stay with me."

Nagato began humming in tune with the song and turned up the volume as loud as he could. It was his favourite pastime. Listening to old Japanese music he found laying around in his room. Since his parents felt bad for not allowing him the playtime at such a young age his other relatives received, they gave him many technological or older advices to keep him occupied. It worked as his favourite entertainment was the jukebox and phonograph. Along with the many records he received daily from his mother and father and took it with joy. His favourite tunes were the older japanese pop songs they found at thrift stores. Nagato listened to them all frequently. Even growing up, he still held a fondness to his tunes as they were one of his only friends in his childhood. His purple eyes growing a bit watery, remembering sad memories of the other two he considered friends yet just like everyone else, they left. Left and vanish. Nagato jerked his head back and forth, forcing himself to forget.

His music was one of his favourite hobbies and he had no shame in admitting it. How he wished to be happy and express the emotions the singers sang with the melody in the background. It all seemed so perfect and so out of reach for him.

He sadly smiled to himself. He was truly pitiful, a third year like him robbed of a normal highschool life due to his illness. Cursed to never love or go on wild and amazing adventures as his classmates easily could. Ah, if only for a day he could experience it, he would cry in joy and then maybe he would submit to his condition and possibly face death.

As he was deep into more of his depressing thoughts, he must've been dreaming because he was yanked away from his thoughts by a flash of black. A flash of lacy black underwear. He must've jerked up really fast from leaning on the wall because his chest contracted and Nagato felt a sharp pain. He flinched at it yet kept his eyes up and noticed the lacy black underwear had little white bows on the side. He also noticed it was attached to a firm looking butt and blushed profusely.

A very nice looking butt. He watched as it soon got covered by the girl's uniform red skirt. He looked up to see long waves of pink flow past it and fastly run away from him, not even bothering to turn and look his way.

The long waves of pink hair belonging to a girl who just continued running and running farther away till she shoved the exit doors open and disappeared.

Nagato's purple eyes widen. That's what he wanted to do. To run free like that. That's all he ever wanted.

Stuck in a trance with black underwear and the mysterious girl, he felt his heart pounding once again but due to something else.

-X-

 **Watashi wa watashi anata wa anata to**

 **Yuube iwareta sonna ki mo suru wa**

 **Grey no jacket ni mioboe ga aru ko-hi- no shimi**

 **Ai kawarazu nanone show window ni futari utsureba**

 **Stay with me…..**

 **I am me. You are you.**

 **You said it last night that you also felt the same way**

 **On a gray jacket**

 **A familiar coffee stain**

 **Just like always**

 **The reflection of the two of us on the shop window**

 **Stay with me…**

-X-

.

.

.

* * *

Don't be mad at me. I know this is way shorter than the first chapter and I apologize. I just wanted to get this out of the way and I was planning on introducing another character into this chapter but I guess that'll wait for the next chapter. I do hope you like this one. I am sorry if it is lacking its usual romance but I will make sure the next chapter is more intense and with more boys. I'm slowly introducing more characters and don't get mad at me for it being so cringey.

Please be kind haha, tomorrow there will hopefully be more a reveal of boys. And this chapter just showed more of the boys that will fall for Sakura or who already have and more of Sakura's personality. so please enjoy!

Review!


	3. Choose me

**Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy**

 **All the ladies look at me and act coy**

 **I just like to put my hands in the air**

 **I want** _ **that**_ **girl dancing over there**

-X-

 _Early evening._

"Back so soon? The club hasn't even opened yet." Kakashi asked to the figure approaching his bar. The laid back bartender eyed the coming in 'guest' as he was currently putting new bottles of champagne and wine onto the glass shelves of the burlesque's bar.

A very tired and stress Tsunade only grumbled something his way, probably profanity. Her black heels making a sound on her building's floor as she was undoing the tie of her black suit. She yanked it off, some buttons to the suit popping open and exposing her huge chest. She slammed herself onto a bar seat stool with a displeased expression.

"My, my that's a foul look on your face. So I'm guessing playing fake parent for the day wasn't so good? Hmm, I don't see Sakura-chan either. Aw, running away again. Such a shame." The older man shook his head, his gravity defying hair shaking with the movement and his tone full of exaggeration.

"Continue talking and I'll deduct your pay for the month. Now fetch me some sake."

Kakashi chuckled lowly under his mask at the owner and narrowed his eyes looking away.

"Yes mam."

He quietly left to go get her desired drink, letting the busty woman slowly dip her head down into her arms of the glass bar table to collect her thoughts before her club officially opened. Tsunade was starting to get a headache. The ones that didn't leave you alone till you got a good night's rest and it was pounding for her to go get some _now_. And Sakura leaving and vanishing from the meeting hours ago to god knows where wasn't helping.

It was going to be a long ass night.

"Oi Hatake hurry up with my sake, damn it!"

-X-

 **Look at her go on the dance floor**

 **She's amazing on the dance floor**

 **When she moves, girl, I want more**

 **Keep it going girl**

 **Like I got an encore**

-X-

 _Also early evening_

Kimimaro was quietly unpacking his belongings and keeping watch of the tea kettle he just turned on for his evening tea/night routine in his small apartment. He carefully got out his small suitcase that he placed near his futon bed from previous night. He zipped it open, now allowing any more procrastination to get to him and finishing the task now.

The white haired boy quietly brought out his already folded clothes. Turning to place it in his retractable white wardrobe, he slid it open with his available white foot and neatly hung it on to the hangers.

His back was slightly sore due to all the extensive laps he swam for Zabuza-san and the final championship. He felt rather stiff and was very pleased to be back home and sleep in the own comfort of his bed. He was very grateful for Zabuza-san. Allowing him the chance to swim in such important competitions in another foreign place. A place as grand as America.

It was quite the experience and was happy to go on such trips with his dear friend, Haku. Unfortunately after going year after year, it grows excessively more exhausting and pressuring. Kimimaro could feel it taking a toll on his very well fit body as he felt a knot in his shoulders.

He zipped up his now empty suitcase from the trip and placed it on the side of his apartment walls. He heard his teakettle boiling, the hot water ready and quickly went over to his kitchen to turn off the oven.

Letting the kettle cool down a bit from its hot state. The handsome white haired man reached for a mug in his pantry. Completing the task, he then reached for a green tea bag in one of his jars for it and dipped it into the mug to then fill it with hot water.

Kimimaro grabbed the mug and took it to his living room/bedroom. Him having to combine the two spaces together as it was only a cheap one room apartment. Slowly blowing on the cup to take a sip, he heard a knock on the door.

He raised a thin white eyebrow. He wasn't expecting any visitors...Haku didn't call or inform him of any sudden late night visit. Unless it was really important that he came in a rush.

Setting his tea down, he collected himself. He brought his slipping kimono back to cover his before exposed shoulders. Around his apartment; he often wore loose clothes. He wasn't in the presence of anyone but himself so he didn't really care if he showed off more skin than appropriate.

He was in his technical home, of course.

Kimimaro walking quiet yet swift steps, he pulled down the handle of the door and was greeted by a familiar face. His vivid dark green eyes going wide. He definitely wasn't expecting her to come by so soon.

"Sakura-san?"

The said girl looked up and smiled a rare genuine one, happy to see another one of her close friends so soon.

Kimimaro took note of her rough appearance; her hair a bit all over the place, tangly and messy. She was in a school uniform...but maybe not, the skirt only looked like one yet the rest was just a white shirt and gaudy belts connected to it along with ripped stockings. She was holding a bag of groceries of some sort.

He was pulled back by from his stare by a sudden hug from her on his doorstep. He took notice of her development on her chest as it was squeezed tightly to his well sculpted one, her hair smelling like strawberries that was tickling his chin.

"It's been so long, Kimi. I've missed you."

Stunned, it took him awhile for words to form. He took a few steps back and put an arm over her waist to hold her from falling down as she was using him for leverage.

Something didn't seem right. Sakura was acting unusually clingy.

"Mmmm, you still smell the same, Kimi. It's nice."

She sniffed his open chest without shame. Her long slender nose brushing his pale white skin back and forth making the boy step back a bit. Kimimaro looked down to question her motives.

"What's this about Sakura?"

Sheepishly she looked away from his chest before speaking. "I just, kinda wanted to spend the night hopefully. Look, I even brought snacks. See?"

The attractive pinkette said bringing up the plastic bag to reveal many assortments of fruits. Kimimaro still looked down at her questioningly, waiting for her to spill. And she did, seconds later.

"I know you just came back from your trip...and it seems almost rude to bombard you like this. But I just had to see you, Kimi. Everything is always better when I'm with you." She whispered softly at his chest.

Kimimaro cracked a small smile that quickly left as it appeared.

"I guess I have no choice then. I wouldn't want Haku to lecture me for leaving you out in the dark. Come in."

The white haired boy spoke, pushing open his apartment door to welcome her in and Sakura happily accepted the offer.

-X-

 **Look at her go**

 **Ok the dance floor**

 **She's amazing**

 **On the dance floor**

-X-

"School, huh?"

Sakura looked over at her childhood friend since middle school, Kimimaro Kaguya who was quietly sipping his tea across from her on his small redrawable table.

She looked down at the annoying school assignments she somehow managed to bring with her to his home. Sakura had every intention of forgetting the 'meeting incident whatever the fuck you want to call it' earlier and heading straight to Kimimaro. Yet got sidetracked running into the city like she always does.

She couldn't help it. It was so much brighter and bigger than downtown was. Downtown was a nightmare. The only reason you would go to such a crude place was if you wanted to get pickpocketed, shanked or worse. It was small and dark and reeked of leechers from every corner.

And old past memory somehow slipped into her mind as she was thinking of downtown and Sakura couldn't help but recoil her insides in pain.

Just lately everything was reminding her of that sad-

No, that word didn't do it justice. Pitiful. _Pathetic_. Miserable excuse of a father and it was pissing her off.

Lately Sakura just kept getting mad about small things. Insignificant things she shouldn't be letter herself get so riled up about. She shouldn't help it. That so wasn't her. It wasn't her style to get mad about things like that. She should brush it off and return to her usual mischevious self but lately her thoughts would always lead it back to _him_. If she wasn't mad, she was enveloped in worry and fear. Fear of him finding her again and taking her away.

God, just thinking about _him_ pissed her off even more.

The whole reason she ran away was to get away from _him._ Far _far_ away where she wouldn't think of _him_ or needed to be reminded of his goddamn face.

Yet lately he was always creeping back into her mind. Soiling through her thoughts and it disgusted her and made her feel so dirty.

Just so dirty.

X -

 **When she moves, girl,**

 **I want more**

 **Keep it going**

 **Like I got an encore**

X -

Kimimaro opened his closed eyes to peek over at Sakura's shivering figure. Her fists tightly clenched around the mechanical pencil she was holding.

The teacup felt warm in his hands and he quietly set it it down with his pinky finger.

He's only known Sakura since he was in middle school, through Haku. Haku's known her far much longer than he has and is much more closer to her. He's also taken notice of the growing affection his close friend has been harbouring for her over the many years.

It bothered to watch and admit that the feeling was mutual but he dare not say. He was much more quiet about it than Haku. It was easy to read him, whenever she was involved or mentioned, he becomes an open book and anyone could see, he has feelings for the very attractive pink haired girl.

So Kimimaro did what was best and distanced himself, letting the two get close and simply decided to watch over them as the other friend. Only occasionally he would be given the luxury of having Sakura all to himself, Kimimaro was more than happy.

Yet in those often times she came, she was always troubled. Seeking for him for her greedy wants and needs. To pleasure himself and use him. It still made the quiet man happy yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Wishing for once, Sakura could come to him to just enjoy his company.

I guess that's what happens when you subject yourself at an early age as just a spectator and never tried to pursue her or talk to her as forward as Haku. He was the only one to blame this one sided love for himself.

Clearing his throat, Kimimaro spoke scooting closer to Sakura

"Is there any equation or problem you're having trouble with? I would gladly help. Although I never knew you were planning on attending high school. Have I been away for that long?"

Sakura seemed to snap awake from her daze and laughed nervously at him. "No…you haven't. It's only been recent that it's been decided but I'm having second thoughts."

Kimimaro watched his pink haired interest put her head down on the table softly. "Hngg..what do I do Kimimaro? Nothing anywhere seems to make sense. It's like the world is out there against me. I don't understand anything anymore. I don't even know where to run."

Sakura said, words she didn't mean to say just spilling out. It was only natural when she was in the presence of Kimimaro. He seemed to always have that effect on her. She always felt comfortable to speak her mind and knowingly Kimimaro would always listen to her.

It was different with Haku. She could rely on him and felt the same comfort but….the two were different.

Very different. They offered her different kinds of comfort. But this time, she desperately needed to hear Kimimaro's words.

She heard something moving to the side of her and looked through her split pink haired bangs to find out what it was. She watched Kimimaro getting up with the now empty cup of tea in his hands and head to his small kitchen.

She continued watching his tall figure with her head down. He was pouring more tea in his cup as he spoke to her.

"I think school would be a good opportunity for you. To meet new people and to experience things. Despite whether it's difficult or new."

"Hah...new experiences. They're just going to label me and outcast me. Nothing new. School is full of hoards of people pretending to like each other or be friends. It's sickening of the norms you have to follow or you don't fit in. It's a sick system."

Kimimaro set the kettle down and stared at the green liquid in his cup. "There is. It might be one of the worst things you'll experience or the best. It's different for some people. Either way, it's a chance you'll never get to repeat at your age. You'll learn many things, Sakura. It'll be a nice change."

Sakura lifted her head and looked down at the current worksheet she scribbled band lyrics and doodles on.

Maybe it would. Would it be worth the risk? A flash of the pineapple looked boy named Shikamaru came across her mind. He was expecting her to go. He told her to go.

"I will."

Kimimaro leaned his built figure on the walls connected to the kitchen. He didn't remember Sakura being so willing.

"I'll go to school ..only if you have sex with me tonight."

He nearly dropped the cup of tea in his hands, his dark green eyes widening a fraction. "Excuse me?"

Sakura got up from the table to unbutton her white shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. "Convince me..with your body."

He set the cup down and watched as Sakura made her way to him, her shirt sleeping from her shoulders and falling to the floor. She pressed her body against his, trailing his hand to her creamy thigh. Leading it up to the zipper of her skirt and Sakura making small kisses to his neck to his shoulder. She slowly bit off his kimono making Kimimaro shiver at wave of new air hitting his now half naked body.

"Is this really what you want right now?"

She smirked at him, kissing his defined chin. "I should be asking you that. Your member down there says differently to me. It's been awhile since I've seen him."

Kimimaro didn't object as he watched Sakura make her way lower to his half body. She slid her way down to his hips, trailing chaste quick kisses to then pull down his briefs.

-X-

 **You got me saying**

 **Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

 **Tell me I'm a bad boy**

 **All the ladies look at me and act coy**

-X-

He loved the way their bodies molded together.

She loved how soft his touch was, how sensual he was and never rough unlike the other boys she did it with. Which was why she always came to him. His gentleness that made her nestle into his chest as he slowly thrust it in, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Kimimaro always left her breathless. His stunning beauty and chiseled out features. She found herself staring at him, tracing his cheekbones and sweeping a thumb over his lip and him just watching her.

His darker jade eyes captivating her wide emerald ones.

He felt the same towards her. This young pink haired girl his best friend held affection for. He's somehow managed to fall in love with as well. He had her under his whim. He was willing to do anything for her and that meant this as well. He knew she didn't feel the same things he felt when they became one.

The tightness and joy that sent shivers to his body as he was on top of her and her staring dreamily at him. Yet Kimimaro couldn't help but hope. Hope for a chance.

Kimimaro knew the multiple affairs she had and the struggles she faced. He hoped he could at least give her this as he clinged on to her. Silently, desperately calling out to her to be his. No matter how many times he pushed her away for Haku's sake, he knew, _felt_ the growing affection for her.

He was only plunging himself deeper in the ends of a endless vast ocean he didn't want to swim out of.

As Sakura felt him reaching his limit, his member growing and twitching inside her. She latched onto him, breathing him in as Kimimaro also did the same, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She smelled the faint waves of the ocean on him.

Sakura loved Kimimaro's kind words. The kind words that always seemed to help clear her soul from all her troubles and broke her out of her dark and foggy constant confused state of mind.

His smooth voice that called out to her as he was telling her he was cumming. Sakura only pulling onto him deeper, granting him permission and the two of them moaning together in ecstasy.

-X-

 **Shaking her ass to the left and the right**

 **Moving it round just the way that I like**

 **I wanna see you move like a movie on flight**

 **You got it how I want and I want it all night**

-X-

After minutes of panting and staring into each other eyes, Kimimaro and Sakura rested into a naked sweaty embrace. Snuggling on top of his large futon mattress in his living room, they embraced in silence.

She lay on top of his bare muscled firm chest, a small drop of sweat ready to coming down from the top of her forehead. She listened to Kimimaro's faint heartbeat, waiting, before breaking their comfortable silence.

"You certainly convinced me Kimimaro."

The man tilted his chin down to be met with her pink messy hair.

"I'll go and I'll try for you and for my sake."

Kimimaro could feel his pink haired love curling tighter into him, her legs wrapping into his parted ones. He smiled against her hair that was tickling his chin.

Before he could answer and congratulate her, he hears a soft beeping on to his table. The noise made Sakura turn her naked figure to notice the table softly buzzing due to the bright cellular device. She reaches for it and looks at the screen with a amused face.

"Haku calling you at this late hour? I didn't know you two's friendship was so intimate. "

Kimimaro attempts to grab the phone from her but Sakura swipes open the screen, accepting the call. She puts it up to his ear and gets off the futon, searching for her underwear on the floor.

Kimimaro sits up, the futon's blanket slipping down to his hips, leaving a nice view of his abs and v shaped line connected to his sadly covered crotch.

"Hey Kimimaro, Sakura isn't at the burlesque club and Tsunade doesn't know where she's been since she ran away from some meeting they were in. Do you have any idea where she might be at a time like this? "

Kimimaro could feel and hear in Haku's tone through the phone that he was fretting and panicking as he does whenever the attractive pinkette is involved. It reminded him of childhood times where the three of them would play hide and seek. Haku and Kimimaro attempting to seek for Sakura who always found the best places to hide. After it being more than a fifteen minute game, Haku would panic and scream for her. Kimimaro never understood why he would get so worked up but like always she would peek her head out and reveal her location.

He ran a hand through his thin white hair. He cast a look towards Sakura and stopped to stare. She was slipping on her lacy black underwear, it slowly dragging itself around her creamy legs and up on to her firm thighs that he just before squeezed as he climaxed into her.

Kimimaro could very much remember the memory and clutched his phone tightly. She pulled it up to her ass and slapped the cotton material against it. Sakura looked back at Kimimaro with a smirk and mouthed "I'm going to use the restroom." With that she lazily picked up her bra and strutted the way to the small room to freshen up, slowly closing the door till her firm figure was no longer in view.

Kimimaro was very close to ripping out all his hair from his scalp, his self control merely vanishing in seconds. He snapped out of his lustful gaze and thoughts, remembering he was on the phone with his friend, Haku.

"Kimi-kun?"

He shook his head and collected his thoughts by hearing his childhood nickname given to him by Haku and Sakura only.

"Yeah..yeah I'm here. She's with me."

"Oh that's great- _what?_ "

-X-

 **She got my heart jumpin**

 **My adrenaline pumping and gunnin**

 **Like ain't nobody ever seen**

Haku could feel everything in his veins run cold.

He got out of university and swim practice with Zabuza latter than usual. He didn't mind. It wasn't out of the norm.

He just felt rushed and in a bit of a hurry to meet Sakura. He could sense things weren't right when he saw her vanished in the morning of her room in the burlesque club and one of the dancers informing him, she was somewhere out with Tsunade. A meeting involving something important. He assumed it was about school and found it best to not continue to waste time and head to his morning classes at his university.

Haku tried to ignore the worrying feeling in his gut and continued on with his day. Trying his absolute hardest to pay attention to his professor's words yet it was futile as he droned him out. Every thought and concern in the back of his head leading back to Sakura wondering if she's okay.

He certainly didn't like the idea of her going to school. Too much to risk, she would meet so many new people.

Her trust would extend and it would no longer be just the three of them. Her, Kimi and I…no. Just the two of them.

It used to be just the two of them together. It should've been the two of them. Ever since they were younger.

He was the valiant knight and she was his princess...at least through his eyes. She much more play the make believe dragon he had to slay, much to his displeasure lecturing her how she shouldn't play such roles because he was his princess and he did not want to even dare of killing her.

He brought Kimimaro along to their play place on a gloomy day after school. Sakura was very mischievous and calm around him, making something in Haku stir in the pits of his tummy as a kid. He was relieved to see she still wanted to play and gave more attention to him instead of his close friend Kimimaro

Kimimaro was never a large participator in the group and often left the two of them alone to play whatever games they could think of.

Haku didn't dare want to think she would trust other people so easily. Sakura wasn't like that but still..just thinking about it made him squirm and turn in his seat.

What if….her trust would branch out to other males and those males would assembly fall in love with her, all of them. One by one into Sakura's brash yet firm words. Her captivating beauty and rash decisions that only made her look more reckless and a idiot. But you couldn't help but stare in awe at such raw spirit. Such a spirit you could only envy to tame.

They all did. He did. Haku felt for a minute that Kimimaro fell for it too. But he couldn't have.

Kimimaro was much more stronger than he was.

But know he knew, Kimimaro fell a long time ago. He fell the time he introduced the two of them together.

Before he waited for his friend's reply. Haku spoke again.

"You like her don't you?"

There was a silent pause and a muffle in the background of Kimimaro's call. Sakura's….voice. Haku's brown eyes widened.

"Excuse me-"

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Haku could feel himself getting sick.

"What are y-"

"Goddamn it, Kimimaro. I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"Haku, please calm dow-"

"I won't let you have her. I won't lose to you. She's mine, understand?" Haku hissed out in a low whisper. He heard a sigh on the other line which only seemed to aggravate him more.

"I understand, Haku. You know it's Sakura, that's just her usual self, nothing came ou-"

"I don't care! You two did it and that's enough for me be angry. So what if that's her usual self? You couldn't resist, is that it? You're so sick, you knew what Sakura means to be. You know what she means to me!"

"Haku. "

Haku realized what he was saying all at once and paused for a breath. He was being irrational. This wasn't the time to vent or be mad. He should be getting Sakura and taking her back to the club.

"I'll come get her n-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"She's staying at my place tonight and will be finishing her work for school. Tomorrow will be her first day of school. Let her rest at my apartment for tonight. She'll be in good care. I'll take care of her, okay?"

Haku felt himself clenching his fist on the other side of his jeans tightly together. He felt his nails digging into his palms and blood ready to draw.

"Fine. But Kimimaro, do you…... like her? Haku begged, silently prayed that it wouldn't have come to this. Please, Kimimaro. Just say no. Don't let it come to this. Don't let this ruin us.

But deep down he knew, the three of them being close friends was doomed when the two boys fell in love with the pinkette. But Haku clinged onto the red string of hope that Kimimaro would part ways and understand.

A moment of silence.

"And if I do?'

Haku felt his heart skip a beat but stop to laugh softly into the night air that he felt just got a little bit colder.

"I get it now. Thank you Kimimaro for being one of my closest friends but from here on now, you are my enemy. And I won't lose to you. Sakura will be mine."

Haku ended the call with a click of a button before he could hear his ex friend's response. He didn't care if he was being selfish or even childish.

Sakura was _his._

-X-

 **Don't you act as though**

 **I'd be caught by any lover**

 **It's almost like I knew it from the very start**

 **And so my heart, it fell apart**

 **And somehow I was captivated**

 **My self control, I lost my soul and it melted away**

 **It should have been me**

 **just the two of us completely**

-X-

.

.

.

* * *

This has been one of the shortest chapters I've typed in awhile and I was bit disappointing and cautious in posting this.

Definitely apologizing if its lacking and not what you were hoping or expecting AND, if it is a bit cringy. I wasn't expecting their friendship to already be doomed so easily but eh, not that bad. Kinda just trying to pace things up a bit so I can start with Sakura at school and more interactions with most boys.

If you are confused, don't be. Sakura may be acting like a 'slut' but if you didn't see the description she is a bit of a playgirl and a badass in my opinion. Hope you enjoy this short chapter! Mostly HakuSakuKimi

Don't worry, the next one will NOT dissapoint. I pinky promise! you know shit gets real when i pinky promise something~

Also I feel a bad for not daily uploading because when school starts, im going to be so busy but I want to see this story till the end. I really hope I can so you know what you guys can do if you like this story and want more?

REVIEW! Please, they give me so much inspiration and push to write more so please review. It hurts me so how many people have read this and not review, crying atm. But don't worry, with or without I will make sure this story is the best muahaha

In order to do that you should review please!


End file.
